Comforting Germany
by waterrain
Summary: Austria read a book on how to comfort Germans and then he puts it into action which start a series of events. Warning Yaoi between Austria and Germany. Possible Prussia x Germany along with Austria x Germany x Prussia. Not 100% sure yet, Please Review.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Austria read the book on how to comfort a German and by the time he finished it that was when Germany returned looking quite heart broken.

"It was mixed signals." Germany said to Austria in a sad voice and looking very down on his luck. Austria sighed lightly for he should of known Italy was so scatterbrained at times and then he remembered what was written in the book on how to comfort a German. Austria walked over to Germany and then kissed him on the lips along with his arms wrapped around Germany's slender, but yet muscular hips.

Germany's blue eyes were wide in shock and his lips opened up which allowed Austria to slip his tongue inside Germany's mouth. Austria's knee went between Germany's legs and then rubbed his knee onto Germany's manhood that was covered up by his uniform. Germany's soft moan was muffled by Austria's lips and barely noticing that now he was against the wall because of everything Austria was doing.

Germany's legs parted and allowed more access to Austria's knee. Germany's blue eyes closed as Austria moved his hand to undo Germany's jacket and then he lightly tossed it onto the floor not caring about the mess. Austria's hands slithered up Germany's shirt and onto his nipples lightly toying with them. Germany's breathless moan was heard as Austria broke the kiss and then opened his eyes to see Germany's flushed face along with his eyes being closed. Austria lifted Germany's shirt up and over head then tossing it to the ground without caring.

He lowered his lips to Germany's nipples and had his hands slowly working Germany's uniform pants down. Germany's eyes were still closed and he felt warmth on his right nipple causing him to moan softly. Austria was softly licking Germany's right nipple and had the uniform pants off of him. Germany felt a soft and smooth hand going inside his boxers touching his manhood softly. Austria heard Germany moan and he softly felt Germany's hard manhood. He used his other hand to remove and then toss Germany's boxers revealing his manhood. Austria removed his own clothing and tossing it onto the floor.

Germany felt Austria's chest on his own and the friction that Austria's manhood was now causing him. Austria felt Germany's legs opening more and begun to rub at a faster rate. Germany felt three fingers near his lips and he opened his mouth to allow the fingers inside. Austria felt Germany suckling his fingers and after a short time he moved his fingers out of Germany's warm mouth.

Germany felt something that was warm and yet wet entering his hole from behind, but did not focus on it for he was so close to his climax. Austria managed to get his three slick and wet fingers inside of Germany's hole. Then Austria lowered himself to Germany's manhood and licked the pre-juices from his manhood. Germany moaned shamelessly and his legs parted even more allowing Austria's fingers to go faster.

Austria swallowed all of Germany's juices as he came inside his mouth and then kissed Germany's manhood on the tip. Austria raised himself up and he had his hard manhood tease Germany's entrance. Germany was moaning loudly and he wanted more, but did not know what his body wanted more of exactly. Germany felt Austria's fingers once again teasing his nipples and then he felt Austria's mouth on the side of his neck suckling. Austria was about to enter inside of Germany, but then there was a loud yell. Germany opened his eyes and the one he saw was Prussia. Austria sighed heavily and then turned around to see who had yelled so loudly.

"What the hell are you doing to my little Bruder?" Prussia yelled angrily at Austria and his fists were tightly clenched to his side. Austria paled as he looked at Prussia who was highly pissed off and none too pleased. Germany was not blushing and he was not pale at the sight of his older bruder.

**Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters and please do let me know what you think of the story.**


End file.
